


Did you know there's an employee directory?

by themysteriousinternetentity



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Trexel Slacking, Canon Typical terrible treatment of clones, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, You're Welcome, and i will make them myself if i must, anyway i firmly believe every fandom should have certain trope fics, i guess?, let me know if i should tag for anything else, stellar firma here is your obligatory chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousinternetentity/pseuds/themysteriousinternetentity
Summary: I feel like every fandom should have some staple trope fics. Here is your obligatory chatfic, Stellar Firma.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Did you know there's an employee directory?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stellar Firma and make no claims of such. I write fic for fun and to show my love for the podcast. I make no money off of this and do not want to. My works are not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Rusty Quill.  
http://rustyquill.com/legals/ and hopefully that counts for all the legal attributions and such.

_ [95847335 has opened a new chat with 362884]_

95847335: Trexel? Work started three hours ago.

362884: what?

362884: what’s that?

362884: who are you and how did you get my contact information!

362884: _are you stalking me?!?_

95847335: Calm down, it’s just me! David-7!

362884: do you expect me to know your id number?

362884: do you think I have time to learn the id number of every clone I meet?

362884: get over yourself David you aren’t that important

362884: also I’m tired of this

_[362884 has changed 95847335’s nickname in the chat to david-7]_

_[362884 has changed 362884’s nickname in the chat to geistmanbestman]_

geistmanbestman: but really, how did you get my number?

geistmanbestman: I am a man of Mystery david

geistmanbestman: impossible to find, impossible to contact

geistmanbestman: adrift in the world, flitting from place to place like a space butterfly

david-7: A space butterfly?

geistmanbestman: yes, you know. giant winged carnivores that fly between planets.

geistmanbestman: keep up

geistmanbestman: how did you find me

david-7: You’re in the employee directory, Trexel.

geistmanbestman: the WHAT

geistmanbestman: we have a WHAT

geistmanbestman: why has nobody told me this

geistmanbestman: im going to go look at that right now

david-7: Wait! You need to come to work.

david-7: Please?

_[geistmanbestman has added 63277482 to the chat]_

geistmanbestman: hartro! why did nobody tell me there was an employee directory!

63277482: the better question, trexel, is why you’re texting instead of designing a planet right now

_[63277482 has changed 63277482’s nickname in the chat to bosslady]_

bosslady: get to work trexel

_[bosslady has kicked geistmanbestman from the chat]_

bosslady: david, why do you have a phone? who let you have a phone

david-7: Um.

bosslady: I didn’t say you could post. also why would you type out “um” that’s just irritating

david-7: Sorry.

bosslady: stop that! and also stop capitalizing and punctuating everything it’s just WRONG

…

bosslady: okay, good. is trexel there yet?

…

bosslady: you can post

david-7: no he isnt yet

bosslady: why am I not surprised

bosslady: well, SOME of us have work to do

_[bosslady has left the chat]_

david-7: I want to do my work!

_[message failed. no recipients]_

[EMPLOYEE CHAT APP CLOSED]

[VOICE RECORDER OPEN]

“I guess it’s time for another episode of _Daav-id’s Fact Cooorn-er!_” Did you know that there’s an employee directory?”


End file.
